I Love Him but He Loves Her
by PeaceLoveSuiteLife
Summary: I love him, but he's in love with her. Will he ever love me? - London Tipton NOTE : This story begins at Lost at Sea. It follows the order of episodes, but some are skipped or changed.
1. Prologue

I love him, but he loves her.

He only sees me as a friend.

_It's not fair._

It makes me so mad, the way he looks at her.

I wasn't ever really upset about the fact that Porkers was beating my Ivana in the competition. Of course Porkers is smarter than Ivana, just like _She_ is smarter than me.

I was just jealous of the way Cody smiled affectionately at Bailey and she smiled back to bribe him.

She kissed him twice to try to convince him to let her win. Ugh! I hate her.

It was so obvious that he loves her, she's just too clueless to know that.

Cody's so sweet to her.

He recreated Kettlecorn's Mulch Festival for her.

I, of course, tried to ruin it by bringing Moose to the ship.

I thought that maybe Bailey would fall in love with Moose again and go back to Kettlecorn with him.

Cody was really mad at me.

I knew he spend three hours talking about Bailey.

I lied about sleeping with my eyes open.

It was just an excuse.

He told me to get rid of Moose, but I told Moose to stay for the weekend.

But then Cody told Bailey to follow her heart, and she's staying on the ship.

I was so upset watching them flirt.

Apparently, she likes him too.

He got Hannah Montana tickets for her.

Now they're together.

How did it happen?

I've done so much for him, and he doesn't even care.

I know him so well, I'm the only one who knows that his nose crinkles when he lies.

Even Zack doesn't know that.

Doesn't that mean anything?

_It's not fair._

I pretended to be a palm reader to catch Red Finger for him, just because I love him.

But he didn't even care.

I thought he was different, but he's just like everyone else, taking advantage of me because he thinks I'm stupid.

_It's not fair._

I never was stupid.

He thinks I'm stupid though.

Bailey made a bet with him that she could make me a better student.

I was listening to their conversation.

He just scoffed and told her that it wasn't possible.

I thought we were friends?

I knew that Bailey was using normal perfume and trying to make me think that it made me smart.

I find it easier to play along then show my true feelings.

_It's just not fair. Nothing is. _

Hi! I'm London Tipton, and I'm desperately in love with Cody Martin.


	2. Lost at Sea with the Happy Couple

**London's POV**

I'm just boarding the ship again, for the start of a new semester. I'm not particularly excited about school and stuff, but I get to see Cody again! He's taller then me now! Well, he was taller than me before summer vacation, but now you can really see that's he's taller.

Cody has gotten hotter too. I mostly stayed away from him during summer vacation at the Tipton. If I saw him, I couldn't resist staring at him. He saw me looking at him a few times, and I told him at I was just thinking about how fast he grew up. I think Cody was surprised I even had a sentimental side.

I spent most of my time with Maddie instead. We are even closer now, and I don't insult her anymore. Maddie really is pretty, she always was. She knows all about my feelings for Cody. She thinks that we would be cute together.

Anyway, there is an unfortunate side to Cody's new "manliness." Bailey is going to be all over him this semester!

Speaking of Bailey, here she is now! I would consider her a friend, since technically she hasn't done anything wrong. It's not Cody's fault he's so irresistible.

Bailey: "London!"

Me: "Ooh! Uh, starts with a B?" I pretend to forget her name. I do have a few hard feelings towards her because she's dating Cody, so I'm giving her a hard time. She'll just think it's my usual stupid self.

Bailey: "Bailey?"

Me: "No, that's not it." She looks really annoyed now. Ha!

Me: "Oh right, Bailey!"

Bailey: "Glad you remembered!" That was kind of sarcastic.

We hugged.

Bailey: "Ooh, there's Cody!"

I turned to see Zack, Cody, and Woody at the top of the staircase.

Bailey: "I think Cody's gotten taller! I can stop slouching!" She seemed excited.

I put on a happy façade but I felt like I wanted to rip Bailey's head off when she said that.

Cody comes down the staircase just then.

Bailey: "Cody!" She runs and hugs him.

Bailey: "I got your emails and letters, but why didn't you ever call?"

Cody: "Um, no reason." He said, his voice cracking. This summer, he was going though voice changes. I thought his voice was kind of cute. Bailey giggled.

They went to the smoothie bar, I came too. Every time Cody said something, Bailey laughed, and so did I. I could see Cody was getting annoyed. If I were dating Cody, I wouldn't have laughed at his voice. I have no chance against Bailey though, so why not annoy him.

I pretend I'm not paying attention to Cody and Bailey, and I hear Cody say that he has to do his shift as towel boy, and needs to talk to Bailey outside when he's done with work.

His shift ends in a few hours, maybe he will break up with Bailey. I have to go eavesdrop. Hmm ... I got an idea!

I went to my and Bailey's room. Bailey was not in the room. I picked up some of my clothes and walked out of my room. I put them in one of the lifeboats. I can say that my closet was too small and that I needed somewhere else to put my clothes, which is actually true. I went shopping to kill off some time.

_Two and a half hours later_

I see Bailey and Cody walking by. I'm spying through the orange cover of the lifeboat.

Cody: "Bailey, I don't know how long this relationship will last is you giggle every time I speak." Will he break up with her? Bailey just giggled and kissed him. Oh gosh.

Cody: "All better!" He said in a deep voice. They were going to kiss again, but I screamed.

Me: "Ahh! There's a barrette on my butt!" Cody comes in first, then Bailey. Somehow, Zack and Woody got in the lifeboat too. In all the confusion, I accidentally push Woody forward and he hits a red button by mistake. The lifeboat began to move downwards.

We're all trapped on a lifeboat, with no way to get back to the ship. Worst of all, I'm trapped for who-knows-how-long with the "lovely" couple! Yay freaking me!


End file.
